FRLG003: Now You See Me...
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 23. Synopsis Red and Blue take the ship to One Island and meet up with Bill, who was sent to fix the Storage System. Green, however, takes the ship to meet her parents for a happy reunion, but encounters a powerful foe and a tragedy. Chapter Plot Red plays his Fame Checker, only revealing the same message to Prof. Oak: to leave the Pokédex into the deposit system. Blue and Red enter the lab and place their Pokédexes, which radiate with a light and disappear. Blue and Red do not know why would Oak want them to do such a thing, but trust him enough. Red sends Aero to go with Blue to Vermilion City. However, Saur takes Green's Fame Checker and gives it to Red. Red calls Saur back and flies off. In Vermilion City, Green, with her new clothes, is asked why is she here, since the ship will not sail off yet. Green replies she is going to meet with her parents. The sailor, seeing it is important, lets Green board the ship, for she may find a bit less boring waiting on the deck. Green shows the sailor the Tri-Pass. The sailor goes to lower the ramp, but Green's Blasty blows out water, allowing Green to be launched onto the ship. Green thanks the sailor and winks to him. The sailor realizes Green was one of the participants of Kanto Pokémon League and the one carrying Prof. Oak's Pokédex. As Green goes to explore the ship, her umbrella, which is her Ditty, starts sensing something. Green also senses a presence and is attacked by something. Red and Blue fly off to Vermilion City, wondering what are the Tri Pass cards for. Red and Blue jump off and the sailor, seeing they also have the passes, pushes them onto the ship, since the ship is about to sail off. The sailor recognizes Red and Blue, as the holders of Prof. Oak's Pokédex. Red and Blue are startled, while the sailor considers this a lucky day to meet such famous people. The sailor announces they are off to One Island, a part of Sevii Islands. On the ship, Green battles the enemy and tries to find out who that is. Green takes out her Silph Scope and equips it, finding a figure battling her Pokémon. Green is surprised at the figure and gets attacked and grabbed by her chest and neck. As Red and Blue wait, they wonder why the professor is sending them to One Island. Suddenly, Red's Pika comes out and greets a man. The man holds Pika up and realizes whose this Pikachu belongs to. The man, Bill, is glad to see him here and greets Red and Blue. Red shakes hands with Bill, while Blue asks did he go with his sister, Daisy, today. Bill nervously replies she is at home. Bill admits he is heading to Sevii Islands for business; he will help a man named Celio with business, for Celio, Bridgette and Lanette are the inventors of the storage system, scattered around the country. Red asks about the Sevii Islands and is told they are a complex of seven islands. Celio calls Bill, reporting the network in Kanto and Sevii Islands is down. While Bill wonders the cause of this, the ship has arrived to One Island. Green struggles with this creature and wants some help. She looks and finds her parents waiting at the docks. Green's parents look at the picture and see her daughter and run to her, but Green notices the darkness that swallowed her Silph Scope. Red and Blue are about to unboard, but find Green acting weird. Green screams, but her parents fall into the darkness. Red and Blue arrive and see Green sobbing over. Debuts Character *Celio *Brigette (fantasy) *Lanette (fantasy) *Green's mother *Green's father Pokémon *Celio's Hoppip *Deoxys (Attack form) Item *Tri Pass *Silph Scope Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 23 chapters